Memories
by Glamouroses
Summary: "Kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku?" "Ya aku berjanji" Kau bohong! kau telah melanggar janjimu Uru... Uruha/Ruki fanfiction..


** Title **: Memories

**Disclaimer** : I'm not them, I do not own them either, and I don't have any relationship with them. The story below just from my head and pure fiction.

**Fandom** : the GazettE

**Genres** : Romance, Angst

**Warnings** :YAOI (malexmale), OOC (maybe), AU?, typos, EYD.

**Author** :Koushima Purple-Rose

**-Someone POV-**

_amefuri no kayoubi_.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap nama itu. Nama seseorang yang kucintai terukir indah di atas sebuah batu marmer putih yang dingin. Hujan masih saja mengguyur. Menghujam tanah-tanah merah yang kupijaki kini. Kutengadahkan telapak tangan ku ke atas. Menikmati setiap tetes air hujan yang jatuh menuruni bumi. Kupejam mataku erat. Aku seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Apa aku bermimpi? Jika aku sedang bermimpi, pasti ini adalah mimpi buruk.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Menepis setiap pertanyaan negative yang masih menghantu pikiran dan otakku.

Kembali kutatap lagi sebuah bongkahan batu marmer yang diletakkan di ujung sebuah gundukkan tanah yang baru digali itu. Kupejamkan mataku hingga air mataku yang menggantung di pelupuk pun langsung jatuh menuruni pipiku. Kuremat pelan tanah merah didepanku. Kupaksakan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Kini, sebuah senyuman paksaan kuperlihatkan di depan makan kekasihku. Kekasih yang sangat kucintai. Lelaki yang cantik.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja senyuman diwajahku langsung pudar. Mengingat kenangan yang kulalui saat bersamanya. Saat bersama…..

Uruha.

"kyyaa! Uru-_koi_! _Yamette yo_! Hossh~ hossh~" teriak seorang pemuda manis bertubuh mungil sambil berlari mengejar laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang juga cantik. Sedangkan pemuda jangkung yang dikejar hanya tertawa terbahak melihat tingkah pemuda mungil itu.

"ahaha~! _Hayaku nee_, Ruki-_chan_!" tawa lelaki jangkung yang dipanggil Uruha itu. Ruki hanya berdecak sebal melihat tingkah Uruha yang kekanakan menurutnya. Ia berhenti berlari, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas rerumputan hijau, disana. Ia memasang tampang cemberut diwajahnya. Pipi chubby digembungkan, dan bibir ranumnya ia kerucutkan. Sangat manis. Uruha yang merasa bahwa Ruki tidak mengejarnya, lalu berhenti berlari. Ia menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Ruki tengah terduduk di rerumputkan dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Tangannya ia silangkan di dada. Uruha hanya menggeleng pelan mendapati sosok Ruki yang begitu manisnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ruki lalu duduk disamping pemuda manis itu.

"_doushita_?" Tanya Uruha sambil merangkul pundak Ruki. Lelaki berpipi chubby itu menoleh pada Uruha dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk.

"aku cape, baka" ketusnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"i-iiee! Kau kenapa jadi seram begini?"

Blettak!

"_itteee_~!" ringis Uruha sambil mengelus pelan jidatnya yang jadi korban jitakan Ruki. Ruki hanya memasang tampang innocent yang manis itu membuat Uruha tidak jadi untuk membalas menjitak kepala Ruki.

"hehe, gomenne sayang. Aku tadi bersemangat sekali" kata Uruha dengan senyum manisnya.

"bersemangat?" Ruki memiringkan kepalanya heran. Tingkahnya itu memebuat Uruha taka kuasa ingin mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"_Kawaii_!" seru Uruha seraya mencubit gemas kedua pipi Ruki.

"Ughh~!" Ruki mengalihkan wajahnya dari Uruha yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Uruha tertawa pelan. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanan nya di pundak Ruki sedangkan tangan kiri nya menyentuh pipi Ruki lalu menariknya agar dapat menatap wajah Uruha.

"_nani_?" Tanya Ruki polos. Ia menatap kedua mata Uruha heran. Sedangkan Uruha membalas menatapnya dalam. Dengan perlahan namun pasti Uruha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ruki.

"…"

"…"

Deg deg deg

Jantung Ruki berdetak tak karuan, ia memejamkan matanya. Menunggu apa yang akan Uruha lakukan padanya (Ruki pasrah kah? 0.0). kini hidungnya dengan hidung Uruha sudah bersentuhan Hingga…

"Akhh~!"

Ruki tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Wajah Uruha sudah menjauh dari wajahnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya kecewa. Tiba-tiba mata _hazel_nya menedapati seebuah cairan merah mengalir dari hidung Uruha. Ruki segera mendekati Uruha yang tengah mengapit hidungnya dengan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

"_Daijoubu_ ka, Uru?" Tanya Ruki khawatir. Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna cream dengan bordiran "URuki" pasti kalian mengerti maksudnya kan?

Ia membersihkan cairan merah pekat di hidung Uruha dengan perlahan. Matanya memancarkan perasaan khawatir yang lebih.

"_daijoubu_ Ruu. Aku tak apa-apa" jawab Uruha sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Ruki.

"tapi kau mimisan, Uru!" sahut Ruki khawatir. Uruha tertawa pelan.

"hehe ini hanya mimisan biasa Ruu. Tidak perlu khawatir" Uruha menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Ruki pun ikut tersenyum. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Uruha. Darah mimisan sudah tidak lagi keluar dari hidung Uruha. Ruki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah cantik Uruha. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Cup~

Kini bibir keduanya saling menempel. Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti. Hanya bibir yang saling menempel. Saling menyalurkan kasih sayang dan cinta. Cukup lama. Rasa yang manis, dan lembut. Ruki memejamkan matanya lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan mungilnya ke leher jenjang Uruha. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang Uruha berikan. Lelaki cantik bernama Uruha itu mulai menggerakan bibirnya ke bibir bawah Ruki. Ia tak menggigit, tak menghisap, tak menjilat, hanya mengecup. Not a deep or hot kiss, just soft & sweet kiss.

Mereka berdua akhirnya melepaskan ciuman hangat mereka. Saling betatapan. Saling menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Uruha mengambil langkah untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Ruki. Sebuah pelukan hangat. Uruha mengecup leher Ruki, menghirup wangi khas pemuda mungil itu.

"_hontou ni Aishiteru_" gumam Uruha di telinga Ruki. Membuat Ruki bergidik geli.

"_hontou ni aishiteru mou_" Ruki membalas memeluk Uruha kencang dan erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan Uruha dari dekapannya.

"_maji desu ka_" kekeh Uruha. Ia mengelus rambut pirang ruki lembut.

"_maji_!" kata Ruki nyaring hingga membuat Uruha tertawa geli.

"ahahaha"

"janji akan selalu bersamaku?" Tanya Ruki tiba-tiba.

"eh? Kenapa bertanya tiba-tiba begitu?" Tanya Uruha balik.

"ck, jawab saja" jawab Ruki seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_-nya.

"hmm, aku berjanji sayang" Uruha mengecup pipi tambun Ruki sambil tersenyum.

"Hikss~! Baka! Baka! Kau telah membohongi ku! Baka!"

Hujan masih mengguyur tempat itu. Sebuah pemakaman umum Nakigahara. Ruki masih setia berjongkok di depan makam kekasihnya. Ia terus meracau. Sesekali ia berteriak. Ia benar-benar stress dan shock akan kehilangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Uruha.

"Uru-_kun_" gumam Ruki. Ia menangis tertahan. Nafasnya sesenggukan. Ia lalu menghapus jejak-jejak airmatanya. Lalu pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tersenyum miris.

"hihihi aku bodoh yah" kikiknya geli. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang basah.

Hujan berangsur-angsur berhenti. Titik-titik hujan masih terasa. Daun-daunan momiji berterbangan. Salah satu daun momiji berwarna ke-oranye-an terbang kearah Ruki dan hinggap(?) di rambut pirangnya yang basah. Ruki mengambil daun yang berbentuk bintang itu. Ia menatapnya. Lalu tersenyum manis. Bukan paksaan atau senyum miris.

"daun momiji yah?" ia menerawang.

Uruha

"ngg~ Uru-_kun_"

"enggh?" Uruha menoleh menatap Ruki yang tengah tiduran di sampingnya. Kini mereka tiduran di atas tumpukan daun-daun momiji yang dikumpulkan oleh petugas kebersihan sekolah. Yah, mereka kini berada di belakang sekolah. Namun, aktifitas belajar-mengajar di sekolah mereka sudah berakhir.

"suki da" kata Ruki cepat. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Ie" Uruha menggeleng cepat.

"eh?" Ruki menoleh pada Uruha cepat. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hum. _Ie_,_ Aishiteru_" ucap Uruha mantap.

Ruki membulatkan mata bulatnya. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Kyaa! Uru-_kun_! _Hontou ni aishiteru. Aishiteru. Aishiteruu_~!" Ruki memeluk erat tubuh kurus Uruha. Uruha tertawa geli melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

"_Baka_. Kau berlebihan" Uruha tersenyum lalu mengamburkan daun-daun momiji yang sudah terkumpul rapi itu.

"ieee~! Uru-_kun_ jangan!" Ruki menahan tangan Uruha. Uruha tertawa lebar. Ia menggenggam langan mungil Ruki lalu menariknya kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"_aishiteru_" bisik Uruha dikuping Ruki.

_Blushing_

Wajah Ruki tiba-tiba merona merah.

"hehe _aishiteru_ _mou_" Ruki membalas pelukan Uruha. Pemuda jangkung berambut madu itu mengecup hangat pucuk kepala Ruki.

"hehe~ kau itu konyol. Tapi aku mencintai mu, Takashima Kouyou" Ruki mengecup batu marmer yang terukir nama kekasihnya. Batu Nisan Uruha.

"_hontou ni aishiteru_" ucap Ruki. Hujan sudah berhenti. Bajunya basah kuyup. Tanpa aba-aba air matanya kembali jatuh. Ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya lalu menepuk celananya yang kotor akibat kotoran dari tanah.

Ia lalu melempar senyumnya pada seonggok tanah basah itu. Sebuah makam kekasihnya. Uruha.

"yare yare ! sayounara, sayang" Ruki tersenyum manis. Ia membungkuk dalam.

Dengan langkah gontai ia pergi meninggalkan makam basah kekasihnya.

_Sayounara_, _Uruha_. _Boku wa honto ni Aishiteru_.

**Note**: REVIEW ^^


End file.
